theideaswiki2fandomcom-20200216-history
Best Friends for Life in the Action
Plot Summary Ronnie Anne saves Adelaide's entire life when she begins choking on a piece of carrot stick and she's rewarded as a brave young hero girl in all of Great Lakes City during a news report. Quotes in this Episode Adelaide (still eating carrot sticks): "No wait, there's 1 more thing I need to tell you, the best performance I ever did was the Cha-Cha Slide, and it was at a karaoke dance off party and-" Adelaide: A Bit Lincoln, Clyde, Ronnie Anne, Sid and the Loud sisters are looking right at her in shock and surprise. Adelaide: A Bit Clyde: "What's that? is that some sort of Shakespearean routine?" Lincoln: "Probably yeah." Sid: "Wait, you guys," Luna: "I think she's choking." Leni: "No she's not." Lincoln (noticing that Adelaide's choking): "She really is choking. Sid, you go right over to the health and safety poster, and, Ronnie Anne, you go right over there and save her entire life." Ronnie Anne goes right over to the choking Adelaide and Sid goes right over to the health and safety poster. Sid: "Okay, wrap your arms slightly around her waist," Ronnie Anne: "You got it, Sid." Ronnie Anne wraps her arms slightly around Adelaide's waist. Sid: "finger and thumb, right above the bellybutton," Ronnie Anne places her right pointer finger and her right thumb right above where Adelaide's sweet beautiful bellybutton's located. Sid: "now do the action." Carl: A Bit "Please save my best friend for life and 1 true love, she's too beautiful and gifted to pass away!" Ronnie Anne does the action and the carrot stick piece flies right outta Adelaide's mouth and right onto the dining room table. Adelaide: "Whoa, thank goodness, what a relief." Sid: "Good action hero work, Ronnie Anne, you saved my younger sister's entire life." Lincoln: "Let's go see what Katherine Mulligan needs to say about it." Meanwhile on a news report on television....... Katherine Mulligan: "A young 11 year old girl named Ronnie Anne Santiago has been honored as a brave young hero today for saving her best friend for life, Sid Chang's younger sister, Adelaide Chang's entire life, she used the Heimlich maneuver and CPR, something that she saw, believe this or not, from a movie she just saw recently." Ronnie Anne: "Well, I grabbed her waist and put my finger and thumb right above the bellybutton, and I did the action like this," Katherine Mulligan: "Ronnie Anne demonstrates how she came right over to Adelaide's rescue, earlier this day," Ronnie Anne: "I did it a few more times, but I didn't do it too hard on her." Katherine Mulligan: "Ronnie Anne did the Heimlich Maneuver and CPR, something she just saw from, of all places, a movie she just saw recently." Katherine Mulligan: "It's called Justice Friends: The Motion Picture, it's now in movie theaters everywhere, Ronnie Anne saw this scene where Commander Eagle rescued his best friend for life, last November, but somehow, luckily, Ronnie Anne remembered it when Adelaide got a piece of carrot stick lodged in her throat." Adelaide: "I was just trying to speak in full sentences and breathe, but I couldn't, and Ronnie Anne noticed I was choking." Katherine Mulligan: "Ronnie Anne's 1st try with the Heimlich Maneuver and CPR, didn't work out at 1st." Ronnie Anne: "I did it a bit softer 'cause I didn't want her to lose that carrot stick piece, and I also didn't wanna hurt her as well." Katherine Mulligan: "But Ronnie Anne tried again, and the carrot stick piece came flying right outta Adelaide's mouth." Category:The Loud House season 5 episodes